


Merry Christmas (I Don't Want to Fight Tonight)

by Boossuet



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Food, Grumpy Nolan, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Philadelphia Flyers, Rain, Stuck in Traffic, Uber, Vague family mentions, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet
Summary: It all started with the wine and ended with what TK called Christmas magic. Nolan called it stupidity.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Merry Christmas (I Don't Want to Fight Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on both 'Merry Christmas (I Don't Want to Fight Tonight)' by The Ramones and a song from the musical I worked on in November that I can't get out of my head.
> 
> I did not proofread this or have anybody else proofread it so. Sorry in advance!

It started with the wine. Travis found himself arguing with his boyfriend in the wine aisle of a liquor store. 

“You can’t bring red wine. We need a Pinot Gris,” Nolan insisted, holding a bottle out to TK.

“When have you ever seen me drink Pinot Gris?” TK asked, placing his free hand on his hip. The look Nolan gave him let him know he had definitely mispronounced that. Whatever. He didn’t drink white wine.

“My cousin is making fish. You can’t have a Cabernet with fish. You’ll look like a dunce.”

TK rolled his eyes. All he had heard all week was how Nolan’s cousin was this fancy gourmet chef, so he had to “behave” when they went there for Christmas Eve. 

“Fine,” TK finally said, “I’ll bring the red, you bring the white. Then I can look dumb, you can be right, and I can still get drunk tonight.”

“Fine,” Nolan huffed.

“Fine,” TK replied, needing the last word, as was his nature. They paid for the wine, shooting daggers at each other the entire time.

And then there had been the Uber. 

They were stuck in traffic in the middle of Market Street. It’d been ten minutes, they hadn’t moved an inch, and Nolan was ignoring everything TK was saying to him. 

This was not how TK had wanted to spend their 3rd Christmas together. He had wanted a cozy night in, matching pajamas, hot cocoa, and a horrible Christmas horror movie, but no. Nolan had wanted to do this and TK would give up everything to give Nolan what he wanted. Not when Nolan was being a pouty bitch about wine though. 

TK glanced at his phone and noticed they were already late. “Nols, you should probably-”

“There would be no delay if we would just take a left here,” Nolan interrupted, leaning forward to give the driver advice. 

“Babe, why have we turned? Your cousin is on Market Street,” TK said, frowning as they moved even further away from their destination.

“Teeks, I know my cousin lives on Market Street but there was lots of traff-”

“Yeah, but in my defense, now we’re even further away and heading the opposite way.”

“Fine. Driver, stop here. I think I’ll get out and walk the rest of the way,” Nolan replied, turning back to give TK a stubborn look before grabbing his stupid  _ Pinot Gris  _ and opening the car door. 

“I think walking will do us  _ both  _ some good,” TK said pointedly. He assured the driver they would pay them the full fare amount and grabbed his normal, red wine, and hopped out. 

He sped up to catch up to Nolan, who was already almost to the end of the block. Dear God, they had at least fifteen blocks to walk. By the time they made it back to Market Street, TK had given up on trying to talk to Nolan. 

TK felt almost like he was walking next to a stranger as they walked up Market Street in silence. He wondered if the people around them, hustling and bustling for last-minute gifts, could even tell if they were a couple. He loved Nolan, he really truly did, but sometimes Nolan was difficult. TK knew why Nolan was the way he was, but that didn’t make it any less frustrating. He felt like he didn’t know Nolan when he acted like this. 

TK sighed and loosened his tie a bit as they walked. Only ten more blocks to go. He wasn’t going to worry. By the time they made it to Nolan’s cousin’s penthouse for this dinner party, they’d be fine. 

And then it started to rain. 

Because why would it snow on Christmas? This was Pennsylvania, where joy went to die and the weather gave you the middle finger all the time. 

TK grinned. He loved the rain and how everything shimmered in it. The Christmas lights looked especially glorious. He grabbed a lamppost and spun around it in his best Gene Kelly impression. 

“I loooove the rain,” he singsonged, hoping to get a laugh out of Nolan. Instead, he got a death glare, coming out from under Nolan's dripping wet hair. It made him look like a drowned cat. 

“My shoes are a mess, my socks are drenched, and the wind’s picking up. I told you we should have brought an umbrella,” Nolan grumbled before turning on his heel and picking up his pace. 

TK frowned and scurried to keep up with Nolan. He was struck by how the raindrops sparkled in Nolan’s hair like little gems. Suddenly he was reminded of the day he had first met Nolan, the way the snow had sparkled in his hair. TK had been the one to snow him, of course. He never knew how to act around people he found attractive, so he always acted like a little shit. It had been worth it though, to get his first death glare from Nolan. It was such a change from the polite, rosy-cheeked boy they’d all seen at the draft. It had made TK fall even more in love with him.

Suddenly, TK was overwhelmed with the realization that he couldn’t bear to spend a single day without Nolan. He could barely spend a single moment without him. His hand unconsciously went to his pocket, fingering the ring box there. TK watched Nolan in awe. 

“Shit!” Nolan shouted, stumbling. “Fuck! Ow, my shoe! Goddammit! God-fucking-dammit!” He swore again when he pulled his shoe off to inspect the broken heel. “This is just fantastic. Especially when you’re just standing there, gaping at me uselessly,” Nolan turned on TK, who became vaguely aware that he had stopped moving, caught up in the splendor of his boyfriend. 

“Nothing? Okay, you know what? Fine. I’m going to go because I’m late for my cousin and I am going to be murdered for it. You can stay here in the rain since you love it so much, but I’m not going to make any excuses for you. Just give me the wine. No? Okay, fine then! Bring it yourself, your goddamn Cabernet, shit!”

“Shut up, Nolan, and marry me!” TK found himself shouting in return. 

“Fine!” Nolan screamed back. “What?” He whispered. The shock of what TK had just said must have hit him.

TK stared back at him, eyes also wide. Okay, fuck, he had really just done that. He had planned to do it later tonight in a more romantic setting than the middle of Market Street in the pouring rain when they were both drenched and looked like drowned rats.

“Uh,” he started. All his confidence was gone now. “Marry me?” he finished, voice small and unsure. 

Nolan gaped at him, gesturing confusedly with his broken shoe. TK didn’t have the guts to point out that Nolan’s shoeless foot was now squarely in a puddle. Nolan opened his mouth to answer.

“Wait!” TK stopped him, remembering he had a ring and could still fix this. He could still give Nolan a semi-proper Christmas proposal.

He reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee, holding out the ring box. “Nolan Patrick, will you marry me?”

“Yes, you idiot, but did you have to ask in a rainstorm?” Nolan asked. TK thought there were tears in his eyes, but it may have just been raindrops. 

“It’s romantic, isn’t it?”

“Not in the slightest. Now shut up, Teeks, and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! I have no self-confidence!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @goalferal for NHL hate and cross-stitching.


End file.
